


Strawberry Cake

by holryu



Category: IZONE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff without Plot, Food, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-16 14:28:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18096128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holryu/pseuds/holryu
Summary: “Hmph,” Sakura turns, pouting to the other girl, “There’s too many options Hyewonnie, It’s hard to decide.”Hyewon knew those words by heart.“Why don’t we just share a strawberry cake?”Sakura knew those words by heart.





	Strawberry Cake

“Ya, Hyewon-Ah. Look at that cute cafe over there!”

Hyewon smiled to herself as the older girl’s words flowed off of her tongue. At this moment, Korean came easy to her, as if it was her first language. _Is this really the same girl who needed help finishing her sentences a couple of months ago?_ flashed through her mind, followed by an _I’m so proud._

“Do you want to go inside?”

 _I can’t believe it works every time,_ is what Sakura thought, but what came out of her mouth was-

“I thought you’d never ask.”

Hyewon easily found the other girls hand, and started on her way towards the cafe.

_________________________________________

A bell sounds as Hyewon pushes open a glass door, stepping to the side to let Sakura through first. Awe strikes the older girl’s features as she takes in her surroundings. Grey walls and pink chairs encircled them, while leafy plants gave life to what would be an otherwise minimalist cafe. Sakura lends a quick nod to the woman behind the counter, before tilting her head upwards towards the menu. 

As her eyes flitted back and forth over the board, Hyewon can’t help but stare. _Her tongue is sticking out like it always does when she’s concentrating. How cute._ However, it’s not the look on her face that’s keeping the younger girl entertained, but rather the fact that she knows the older one is not going to end up picking anything. 

Hyewon notices the counter lady staring, waiting for an order. Although she already knows what they’ll choose, she doesn’t rush Sakura anyways.

“Hmph,” Sakura turns, pouting to the other girl, “There’s too many options Hyewonnie, It’s hard to decide.”

Hyewon knew those words by heart.

“Why don’t we just share a strawberry cake?” 

Sakura knew those words by heart. 

_______________________________________

 

Sitting opposite each other, Hyewon facing the window, the younger girl rested her head on her hand as she people-watched through the glass. Sakura found herself admiring the way the sun shone on her features. 

She was glowing, as if you just stepped into a garden where everything was bathed in light. Ethereal, like those music videos where the scenes are edited all foggy and dreamlike. _This is the girl I get to call mine._

She almost forgot about the cake in front of her. It still hadn’t been touched.

“Hyewon, aren’t you hungry?” she says, picking up a fork. “You haven’t touched the cake yet.” 

“I am. Let’s dig in.” Hyewon picks up the other fork, yet she still doesn’t move towards the cake. She’s still waiting for Sakura to take the first bite.

When the first piece of cake slips past Sakura’s lips, Hyewon can’t help but smile. “Is it good?”

The older girl nods, and a hurried “This is the best one yet!” is said in between mouthfuls. As the strawberries and cream melt in her mouth, Sakura feels blissful. _What could be better than eating yummy cake with the girl of your dreams?_ she thinks, but quickly decides _Nothing._

“Mmmmmmm,” Hyewon exclaims after taking a bite, “This really is the best.” _Eating strawberry cake with you is the best._

 

Their relationship was like this. Full of little gestures to please the other. Full of selflessness. Full of admiration, and adoration. Some people get tired of constantly doing the same thing with their partners, but the two girls wouldn’t have it any other way.

 

_How could anyone get tired of spending time with the one they love?_

**Author's Note:**

> If you’re reading this, thank you for checking out my work! This is my first one shot so i’m a bit nervous 😖 but if you enjoyed it i’d really appreciate kudos & comments!! Also, feel free to leave feedback/tell me what you think on twitter- @knghyewon ♡


End file.
